White Christmas
by Natsu Yukili
Summary: He had always hated Christmas. But this year, Uchiha Sasuke just might find the joys of the holiday with the help of his teammates. [oneshot, implied SasuSaku]


A/N: This is a Christmas one-shot. Enjoy everyone.

Rating: T

Pairings: Team 7 Friendship, Sasu/Saku

**White Christmas**

-

-

It was official, Uchiha Sasuke hated Christmas.

All the present giving, the lights, the caroling, the laughing, the _fangirling_.

Every year it was the same.

Sasuke opened the front door the front door and quickly closed it before the mountain of presents crushed him.

He twitched.

Where there really that many girls in Konoha?

Or maybe…

Sasuke shivered. No, he wasn't even going to go there.

Grabbing his black scarf, the Uchiha donned a heavy black coat and covered most of his head with the hood. Snatching his scarf, Sasuke covered his mouth and most of his face.

_Damn Kakashi, how does he breathe in something like this?_

Oh, the joys of Christmas.

-

-

The day before Christmas, Team 7 was at its usual meeting place.

A grinning Naruto. An angry Sakura. A silent Uchiha. And the gentle snow falling.

_POOF_

"You're LATE!"

"….."

"Sensei, it's almost Christmas! Can't you just be on time for once?" Sakura scolded the silver-haired man.

"Ah…sorry about that."

"Kaka-sensei! What are we training today?" Naruto jumped up and down, making fresh snow fly everywhere.

"NARUTO!"

_Punch_

"Owwwww, Sakura-channnn!"

"Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?!"

Before Sasuke could retort, Kakashi rose a hand.

"Listen up you three!"

"Tomorrow is Christmas, so there will be no training today or tomorrow - "

"YATTA!!"

"Be quiet, Naruto!"

"Hn."

"-but because you three obviously lack teamwork and respect for each other, I'm assigning you a special mission."

"WHAT??"

"Your mission is simple – get each one of your teammates presents." Kakashi smiled.

"Get into the holiday spirit, okay?"

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head.

_What would Sasuke-kun want? _The pink-haired girl was deep in thought.

"…." _Damn._

-

-

_Training would have been better. _

Shoving money into his pockets, the Uchiha pushed the back door open and stepped into the frosty air.

-

-

Haruno Sakura peered into another shop, her warm breath forming a fog on the window pane.

_Hmmm…ramen for Naruto for sure…but what about Sasuke-kun?_

The pink-haired kunoichi could never completely figure out the raven-haired Uchiha. She was stumped about what to give him.

Sakura sighed.

_Might as well get that ramen for now…_

-

-

Uzumaki Naruto walked out of a store, gift bag in hand.

He grinned, _Sakura-chan's going to love the gift I'm giving her…_

_Hmm…what to give to the teme? _Naruto frowned.

His concentration broke as soon as the smell of Ichiraku's ramen wafted to his nose.

"Ramen!"

All the present-giving thoughts drifted away temporarily as the energetic boy raced to the ramen shop.

-

-

Sasuke could feel his patience wearing thin.

His disguise had almost been blown when he crashed into some wild, running children.

And his fan club has been near.

_Damn._

Feeling more disgruntled than ever, Sasuke walked into an antique shop, hoping to find some stupid presents.

_Christmas sucks._

-

-

The pink-haired girl shivered slightly and cursed herself for forgetting to wear a scarf and gloves. She adjusted her grip on the gift bags and went off to find her teammates.

She sighed in content.

_How I love Christmas._

-

-

The blond-haired ninja dashed through the snow, peering around. A flash of pink flickered in his vision.

"Ah…Sakura-chan!"

Said kunoichi turned around questionally, only to be pounced on by a hyper blur of yellow.

"Naruto --- kyaaa!!"

Sakura felt the warm heat from her teammate press on her as she was embraced.

"NARUTO!!!"

She raised a fist but was stopped by soft pink fabric that was thrown in front of her face.

"S-Sakura-chan, I know that it isn't much…but I hope you like it anyway!" Naruto blushed and grinned sheepishly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took the present into her hands. A light pink sweater.

Flustered, she dug into her numerous bags and produced many packages of instant ramen, shoving them into the surprised ninja before her. Naruto blinked, and broke into a grin.

"Hehe…RAMEN!!" Drool came out of his mouth.

"Geez Naruto, you're so predictable!" Sakura crossed her arms and pretended to be grossed out with her drooling teammate.

"Ja ne, Naruto, I'm going to find Sasuke-kun!"

Waving good-bye, she walked away in another direction.

She smiled.

_Merry Christmas, Naruto._

-

-

Sasuke twitched at the coupons in his hands.

Ramen coupons.

That's what the idiot gave him for Christmas.

"Ehehehe…I don't really know what you want, teme, but…"

Ignoring Naruto's usual rant about ramen, he took out his present and tossed it to the blond ninja.

"Hn. Dobe."

He walked away.

Silence.

"W-wait…Sasuke-teme!"

The Uchiha turned around.

"…thanks for the present…" Naruto had his usual mischief grin on his face.

"Hn." He walked away.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, TEME!"

_That idiot is far too loud._

-

-

Onyx eyes scanned the busy village.

_Where is she…?_

Annoyed, he walked to Ichiraku's Ramen and sat at the nearest seat.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

_Perfect._

Smirking, the Uchiha lowered his hood and faced his pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura."

The rosette kunoichi blushed. Sasuke reached into his bag.

"Here."

Surprised, Sakura caught the package.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…it's the present."

Quickly, the kunoichi searched her bag. Sakura paled.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm afraid I don't have your present…." Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"…forget it." The Uchiha got up to walk away.

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun, I'll treat you to ramen…it's the least I can do for forgetting." She blushed.

The raven-haired boy paused and saw the pleading look on her face.

"…fine."

Sitting on the same seat he left from, Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

…_what a waste._

"Sasuke-kun?" He ignored the voice.

He felt a sudden drift of air and grabbed the person's hand before it reached his face. He opened his eyes and saw a blushing Sakura.

_Freezing…_

"You're cold."

It was more of a statement than anything else.

Feeling onyx eyes bore into her, Sakura colored even more.

"N-no, sorry about that…" She snatched her hand away from his grip.

The Uchiha grunted.

_Troublesome girl…_

Unwrapping his scarf, he roughly shoved it into Sakura's hands.

"…take it."

Sakura blinked, not use to this charity coming from the cold Uchiha. Her hands unconsciously gripped the black scarf tightly in her cold hands.

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

_Thank you_

-

-

Hood up once again, Uchiha Sasuke shuffled up to the abandoned Uchiha Mansion.

_Step, Step, Step_

He abruptly stopped.

His scarf. He had forgotten it.

Sighing in irritation, the raven-haired ninja paused.

………

_Step, Step, Step_

_Whatever…it's Christmas afterall._

-

-

_It's Christmas…_

-

-

The next morning, Uchiha Sasuke prepared for another Team 7 meeting.

Opening the front door, he paused.

He focused on the item on his front doorstep.

…A basket of tomatoes with a black bow.

He raised an eyebrow.

He read the card.

-

-

_Sasuke-kun,_

_You forgot your scarf! I know tomatoes are probably not practical in the winter, but please accept them. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

-

-

Tied to the handle of the basket was his black scarf. Slowly untying it, he settled the basket in his kitchen.

He grabbed a ripe tomato.

"….."

_Maybe Christmas isn't so bad…_

_-_

_-_

Thank you for reading and please **review **and tell me what you think!

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas

-NatsuYukili


End file.
